Eyes open
by Purpleneko16
Summary: Song-fic. Finnick's death from his point of view. He wasn't just trapped in a tunnel, he went down as a fighter. One-shot. Rated T just to be safe.


Well I thought Finnick's death didn't have enough justice in it, so I'm changing it up a bit. Finnick's POV.

I don't own the HG or Taylor Swift.

~xoxo enjoy!

I'm trapped in here with these ugly mutts. I can't risk Katniss or Peeta's safety by going up through the tunnel and there is no other escape. Fight to the death: my only option.

**Everybody's waiting**

The mutts are eyeing me hungrily, waiting for me to strike

**Everybody's watching**

More are gathering around, I guess I'm just their afternoon snack

**Even when your sleeping**

What? They are all leaving

**Keep your eye-eyes open**

I turn back for a millisecond, thinking of my escape opportunities

Wrong choice.

I am knocked flat on to the concrete floor, head first, and everything fades to black.

(_flashback) _

**The tricky thing is yesterday we were just children**

**Playing soldiers, just pretending**

**Dreaming dreams with happy endings**

****I am docking my father's fishing boat, when a small girl, about 7 years old, a year younger than me, runs up to me. She has long, dark hair and eyes that match the ocean exactly. I don't know her name exactly, but she knows everyone and tries to be friends with everyone.

"Finnick, finnick! Look at this shell"

She holds up a clam proudly

"Uh.." I can't remember her name

"Annie"

"Yeah, Annie. Thats actually a clam."

She blushes ten shades of red and smiles

"Oh."

I laugh a little and to my surprise, she does too.

"Where did you find it?" There shouldn't be any clams. It's not clam season.

"Oh there's a bunch. Here I'll show you."

**In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords**

**But now we've stepped into a cruel world **

**Where everybody stands up and keeps score**

**Keep your eyes open**

****My third reaping. I won't get picked, there's like a million slips in there. Mine won't get picked.

"Finnick Odair"

I look around for the poor sap who has to get slaughtered this year. The boy to my right nudges me. Wait a minute.

I'm that poor sap.

(_flashbackends)_

**Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown**

**Everybody's watching to see the fallout**

**Even when you're sleeping, sleeping**

**Keep your eye-eyes open. **

Wait, I can't just lay here

**Keep your eye-eyes open**

I have to get up

**Keep your eye-eyes open**

I have to see Annie again

**Now, here you are, **

**two steps ahead and staying on guard**

**Every lesson forms a new scar**

**They never thought you'd make it this far**

I didn't come this far to give up.

I pick up a gun, somebody dropped from the floor.

I use the butt of the gun to fight against these..killers

**But turn around **

**They've surrounded you**

**Its a showdown**

**And nobody comes to save you now**

**But you've got something they don't **

**Yeah you've got something they dont**

**You just gotta keep your eyes open**

They have returned again. I'm not sure if these are the same ones, but there are more and they are bigger. I could just curl up in a corner and wait for them to get me. No. I am fighting for Annie.

(I skipped the second chorus)

**Keep your feet ready**

**Heartbeat steady**

**Keep your eyes open **

I am quaking in my shoes. My heart is thumping right out of my chest. I don't dare blink, or I might miss one of their attacks. One of the smaller lizards comes sauntering forward. Oh no.

**Keep your aim locked**

**The night grows dark **

**Keep your eyes oooppeeenn**

It makes a quick jump and bares it's teeth, hissing like a snake. My reflexes don't bother checking with my brain and they just wack the mutt in the head with the gun. Surprisingly it drops to the floor, unmoving. More advance forward.

**Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown**

**Everybody's watching to see the fallout**

**Even when you're sleeping, sleeping**

**Keep your eye-eyes open**

At least half of them are down. I can do this. Finally, a spark of hope ignites itself inside of me until it's a burning passion. A burning passion to get back to Annie. The dead ones, or so I thought, behind me rise back up. I stare in horror at the sight before me. I am now in the middle of all of them and they are coming fast now.

**Keep your eye-eyes open**

**(keep your eye-eyes open)**

I drop the gun in defeat. I can't get out of this one. I mutter what may be my last words.

"I love you, Annie"

Thats all I have time to say

**Keep your eye-eyes open**

**(keep your eye-eyes open)**

I close my eyes for the last time


End file.
